Popular electronic devices include tablet computers, electronic book readers and smartphones. Such electronic devices typically include a housing, a display assembly and a cover sheet. The cover sheet is typically a rigid sheet, such as a sheet of toughened glass, which protects the display assembly while being sufficiently transparent as to permit viewing of the images generated by the display assembly. It is advantageous for a cover sheet to be scratch and damage resistant, while also being thin and light. In order to ensure that the cover sheet remains coupled to a frame, the cover sheet can be rigidly coupled to the frame. Such a rigid coupling is believed to be beneficial in order for the cover sheet to remain coupled to the frame after an electronic device is subject to an external force, such as an impact from being dropped.
Although such electronic devices are expected to be durable, they may be subject to stress that causes damage beyond normal wear and tear. Accordingly, there is a need to increase the durability of such electronic devices.